Rouge le costume (la colère et le vin chaud)
by Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste
Summary: [Secret Santa] Puisqu'il nous faut sauver Paris.


Yo ! Joyeux Noël !

Comment vous allez ? J'espère que vous souriez !

Alors, cet OS est spécial, puisque c'est un cadeau pour Madame écrit dans le cadre du Secret Santa organisé par le Forum Francophone (FoF, en court). Donc voilà, **Isa** , j'espère que ton cadeau te plaira et que tu passes de bonne fêtes et que tu passeras un bon moment en lisant cette petite histoire !

Si vous vous posez des questions sur le FoF et les jeux qu'on y organise, n'hésitez pas à me poser la question par MP ou en review, c'est une communauté ouverte à tout le monde !

Bonne lecture !

.

 _Rouge le costume (la colère et le vin chaud)_

C'est un peu soudain, et puis totalement inattendu. Pourtant, c'est tellement énorme que tu te demandes comment tu as pu _passer à côté_ à ce point. C'est sans doute l'empilement continu des cours, des super-vilains et des patrouilles, des devoirs et à nouveau des vilains et de la boulangerie, oui, cet empilement qui a fait que depuis novembre tu n'as pas tant eu le temps de t'asseoir sur ton fauteuil de bureau, de souffler, de tourner sur toi-même et puis de te questionner sur ce qui se passe en ce moment dehors. Alors quand tu le _vois_ , ça fait un choc. C'est BOUM, dans le genre, et tu plisses les lèvres en faisant sur internet le tour des articles que tu peux trouver sur le sujet – et tu en trouves tellement que tu désespères un peu d'avoir été si aveugle. Le problème était littéralement sous tes yeux, et maintenant que tu y penses, peut-être même qu'ils en ont vaguement parlé au collège, mais le fait est que tu n'avais jusqu'à aujourd'hui aucune conscience de l'ampleur du mouvement des gilets jaunes.

.

Le tissu dans lequel est fait ton costume, ça a été du premier jour où il t'a enveloppée jusqu'à aujourd'hui un des plus grands mystères de ta vie. C'est fin comme de la soie et maintenant même que l'hiver est aux portes de la ville et qu'on songe à la neige qui pourrait bientôt tomber, tu n'as pas vraiment froid. Tes joues sont glacées, et tu ne sens plus tes lèvres depuis un certain temps déjà, mais comme tu achèves paisiblement ta ronde du soir, tu n'as pas l'impression que tes orteils vont se détacher de tes pieds, et tu trouves ce constat formidable en soi.

Sur le toit où vous vous êtes donnés rendez-vous, Chat Noir est déjà là, adossé à une cheminée, mais à la vapeur qui s'élève des gobelets dans ses mains, il ne doit pas t'attendre depuis longtemps. Les lumières de la ville s'accrochent à ses cheveux clairs comme elles glissent sur les tiens, donnent un volume limpide à son regard vert et tu atterris dans une pirouette à ses côtés.

« Ma Lady, il te salue en te tendant un verre. »

Tu lui souris en te saisissant du gobelet, le portant à ton visage – et la buée réchauffe encore mieux ta peau que tu l'avais prédit.

« C'est du vin chaud ?

— Pourquoi pas ? On va aller dormir, de toute façon. »

Tu hausses les épaules. D'habitude tu ne bois pas d'alcool, parce que tu n'as pas l'âge et puis, ça ne te tente pas spécialement. Mais l'odeur du vin chaud te rappelle l'échoppe qui s'installe pile entre le collège et chez toi, au temps des fêtes, et tu aimes l'odeur sucrée et épicée du breuvage. Tu trempes tes lèvres dedans. Tu tournes la tête vers la ville, qui semble si calme, et cet aspect entre en contradiction avec ce que tu as récemment découvert.

« Dis … Tu crois que …

— Que quoi ? »

Tu pinces les lèvres. Tu te demandes si vous ne devriez pas faire quelque chose. En tant que héros, héros de Paris. Tu ouvres la bouche, mais un bruit attire ton attention, pas très loin, et vu comme la voix porte, ce n'est sans doute pas naturel. Tu bois une dernière gorgée avant de poser ton gobelet au bord du toit.

« Je crois qu'on a du travail. »

Chat grogne et ça te fait un peu ricaner. Toi aussi, pour une fois, tu aurais apprécié une fin de soirée calme à discuter avec ton partenaire, peut-être pas longtemps mais juste pour profiter de la paix superficielle de la nuit qui veille. Vous échangez un regard avant de rejoindre la zone où a selon toute probabilité frappé le papillon, que tu identifies rapidement comme le quartier de Paris 3. Tu redoutes alors ce que tu vas y trouver, et tu grimaces en voyant des CRS dépassés par ce qui, sous sa forme humaine, était sans doute un étudiant qui tentait d'occuper son université. Chat Noir te jette un regard perdu, plein d'incompréhension, et tu te dis qu'il a dû être autant coupé du réel que toi. Tu lui fais signe de se concentrer sur ce que vous connaissez tous les deux, et il t'obéit sans réfléchir, tu le vois dans ses yeux, et tu es à la fois heureuse et toujours un peu terrifiée de voir combien il te fait confiance.

Le combat ne dure pas longtemps, et à vrai dire, vous n'avez même pas eu à utiliser vos pouvoirs spéciaux, quand Alya soudain déboule vers vous, son téléphone à la main.

« Ladybug ! Chat Noir ! »

Autour de vous, la situation est immobile, comme bloquée. Personne n'ose rien faire en votre présence, visiblement. Ça ne te rassure pas outre mesure, mais tout ce que tu arrives à faire c'est sourire à la caméra.

« Vous venez de faire face à un étudiant akumatisé à cause de la répression policière … Quelle est votre opinion sur cet événement ? Cela fait déjà plusieurs semaines que Paris est le théâtre d'affrontements entre les forces armés et les manifestants, et nos auditeurs brûlent de connaître la position des héros de Paris à ce sujet. »

Ta meilleure amie a parlé tellement vite que Chat est perdu, presque agressé par la déferlante d'informations. Il prend une seconde à rassembler les éléments pour former dans son esprit une version plausible des événements – que tu devines proche de la réalité – mais alors qu'il a rassemblé ses pensées, tu as déjà eu le temps de prendre, toi, une décision. Tu as évalué autant que tu pouvais la situation, les scenarii ont défilé devant tes yeux, et maintenant il n'est plus temps d'hésiter.

« Chat Noir et moi ne prendrons pas position au sujet du mouvement des gilets jaunes, ce n'est pas notre place. Si nous sommes d'un côté, c'est de celui de Paris, et de tous les parisiens sans distinction d'âge, de genre, de richesse ou de profession.

— Vous n'êtes pas révoltés par les comportements qui ont lieu sous vos yeux ?

— Comment pourrions-nous ne pas être touchés ?

— Ma Lady, on doit y aller, on va se détransformer. »

C'est faux, évidemment, et il le sait – de même qu'il sait que tu avais effectivement besoin d'être sauvée, même s'il n'a peut-être pas saisi la situation. Tu acquiesces, le remercies d'un regard, et tu salues Alya en prenant au plus vite le chemin des toits pour retrouver celui que vous avez quitté plus tôt. Tu t'effondres presque contre le rebord, et ton partenaire te rejoint dans cette posture qui traduit mieux que n'importe quelle autre votre épuisement. Il passe un bras derrière ton épaule, et tu ne le repousses pas. Tu en as besoin. Tu réalises que tu trembles.

.

C'est le dernier cours de la journée, il est bientôt seize heures trente-cinq et la professeure est en retard, et bien entendu que les élèves en profitent pour piailler.

« Demain, vous faites quoi ?

— T'es fou, demain on sort pas. Ma sœur est vraiment pas chaud pour ça, elle va rester à la maison pour surveiller les petites.

— Pf. De toute façon, ça ne mènera jamais à rien, ces mouvements, mon père a dit que –

— Chloé, tu t'entends dire avant même d'avoir pu y penser, tu n'as pas plus envie de lancer cette conversation que nous n'avons envie de l'entendre. »

Elle doit avoir une moue outrée, mais la tête entre les bras, tu ne la vois pas, et par chance votre professeure arrive enfin. La conversation que tu as eue avec Chat Noir hier te tourne dans la tête. Il était surpris, et tu as dû tout lui expliquer, l'origine du mouvement, les revendications un peu floues noyée sous le raz-le-bol général, les images des lycéens de Mantes-la-Jolie et les autres bavures. L'absence de réponse claire de la part du gouvernement. Il a été choqué, peut-être même plus que toi, ou alors c'est parce que tu ne te voyais pas quand les faits te sont tombés dessus. Il a dit :

 _« Mais on protège Paris, non ? On devrait faire quelque chose …_

— _Je sais. Mais quoi ? Si on participe à ça en tant que super-héros … Non, on risque de causer plus de panique qu'autre chose. Et même, on ne pourrait pas être partout à la fois, et puis, simplement, on n'a pas les compétences pour faire face à vingt CRS. Imagine …_

— _Mais on ne peut pas ne rien faire !_

— _C'est vrai. Samedi … Samedi, j'irai, mais sous ma forme civile. »_

Et puis il a dit qu'il viendrait aussi, vous avez planifié. Avec ce qui circule sur internet, vous pourrez vous retrouver tous les deux à visage couverts, lunettes de piscine et masque en papier sur le visage. Ça te fait bizarre, de te dire que tu vas voir Chat Noir en tant que Marinette, mais il n'en saura rien alors tout devrait fonctionner. Tu jettes un coup d'œil à ton téléphone, dans lequel tu as inséré une carte prépayée spécialement pour l'occasion. Chat Noir t'a regardé d'un drôle d'œil quand tu as émis cette hypothèse, mais tu ne lui as pas tant laissé le choix. Vous auriez pu échanger vos numéros, mais si jamais vous vous croisiez un jour, dans n'importe quel contexte, au lycée l'année prochaine, ou bien si l'un de vous cherchait son chat perdu, alors vous risqueriez la vérité. Et tu n'es pas prête. Pas encore. Tu essaie peu à peu de te faire à l'idée qu'un jour, vous vous regarderez l'un l'autre à visage découvert, mais c'est encore trop précipité pour toi. Tu as un long chemin à parcourir avant de devenir celle que tu veux être, et tu te refuses à ce qu'il voie moins que ça quand il te découvrira. Tu soupires. Encore quarante-trois minutes de cours avant le week-end.

.

L'excuse que tu as dû inventer pour sortir est tellement complexe que tu ne serais même pas capable de la retracer dans ton esprit, là, maintenant. Tes parents ont été difficiles à convaincre, inquiets comme jamais, et tu leur as détaillé un itinéraire supposé que tu emprunterais et qui ne passerait par aucune zone à risque – ce qui exclut une grande partie de Paris, de ce que disaient les informations quand tu es partie. Tu as dans ton sac tout ce qu'il te faut, et tu attends d'être dans le métro pour te changer. Étonnamment, République est encore desservie, et tu grimaces en regardant l'heure sur ton téléphone. Tu as bien prévenu ton partenaire que tu serais en retard, mais tout de même, tu as passé plus de quarante minutes à argumenter et le cortège que vous aviez prévu de rejoindre doit déjà être parti. Tu enfiles rapidement un jean bleu par-dessus celui que tu porte, que tu juges un peu trop reconnaissable comme tu ne l'as jamais vu sur personne d'autre que toi – et autant que Paris puisse être une grande ville, tu préfères ne pas prendre de risque – et un gros manteau kaki avec la capuche bordée de fausse fourrure que ta mère ne met plus depuis des années. Une écharpe masque ton menton et tu es un peu gênée à l'idée d'enfiler ici ton masque et tes lunettes – ça porterait à confusion, et puis tu n'as pas envie de te faire arrêter avant d'avoir au moins retrouvé Chat Noir. Pour l'instant, tu les fiches sous ton écharpe et tu la fais remonter jusqu'à ton nez avant d'envoyer un message.

[Je suis dans le métro. Je devrais arriver d'ici vingt minutes.]

La réponse ne se fait même pas attendre et tu souris aux mots léger du garçon.

[Noté, Milady, c'est un plaisir de t'attendre en sachant que tu arrives. Je suis chat-rmé par avance de passer cet après-midi avec ta Grâce ;)]

[J'y suis déjà, au pied de la statue, pas loin de la sortie de métro, sous le tableau de la Liberté avec un gilet jaune.]

C'est en arrivant en haut de la bouche de métro, après un long trajet rempli d'hésitations et de musiques rock que tu te décides à enfiler ton costume. La place est bondée, encore plus que ce à quoi tu t'attendais, et tu marches vers la statue, capuche baissée pour espérer ne pas sembler trop suspecte. Au moins, comme tu es encore petite, tu ne te fais pas tant remarquer. C'est Tikki qui te guide, trouvant Plagg au flair pour identifier Chat Noir. Le garçon qui se retourne quand tu appelles est tout de noir vêtu, même ses lunettes ont une large bordure sombre. C'est un foulard ébène qui lui tient lieu de masque, mais tu vois les recoins de sa bouche quand il sourit.

« Ma Lady !

— Tu fais black bloc. »

C'est la première chose que tu lui dis et ça semble le faire rire comme il te tend un gobelet.

« Pour le courage. »

Tu notes que c'est encore du vin chaud, pour palier à celui que vous n'avez pas fini la dernière fois et tu ne sais pas si ça te fait plus sourire ou plisser le nez – ou alors c'est l'odeur des nombreuses cigarettes qui se fument autour de toi et tu acceptes le verre et tu te rapproches de lui, pour être sûre de ne pas le perdre de vue parce que ce serait tellement facile dans cette foule. Tu le bouscules presque, et tu te maudis. Il te voit comme Ladybug, même maintenant, et maintenant tu n'as pas ton costume et tu n'as pas l'impression d'être quoi que ce soit de plus que la petite Marinette qui, sans Alya, n'aurait sans doute jamais ne serait-ce que commencé à tenir tête à Chloé, la petite Marinette qui ne sait pas prendre un petit-déjeuner sans provoquer ce qui ressemble à une guerre nucléaire dans ta cuisine. Tu te mords la lèvre en te redressant un peu, en essayant d'être digne et tu croises son regard à travers vos doubles couches de plastique transparent et – et ses yeux ne sont pas pareils, ce qui n'est pas si étonnant puisqu'il n'est pas humain d'avoir les yeux intégralement verts, mais tu le reconnais soudain vraiment, parce qu'il y a ce truc au fond de ses pupilles que tu ne vois chez personne d'autre. Et sans raison particulière, là, maintenant, pendant cette milliseconde où tu es encore presque sur le point de trébucher, tu comprends quelque chose. Que ce truc que tu n'as jamais vu dans les yeux de personne d'autre, c'est l'amour le plus profond qu'on puisse te porter.

« Merci. »

Tu ne sais pas si tu dis ça pour le vin ou parce qu'il t'a rattrapée – en fait, tu te doutes un peu que tu dis ça pour l'amour dans ses yeux qui vient juste de te remonter à bloc, de te faire te sentir bien, te sentir exister, mais tu ne te l'admets pas totalement et il ne semble pas avoir suivi ce chemin de pensée – comment aurait-il pu ? – et te ricane juste au nez, gentiment. Amoureusement.

Vous passez un long temps sur la place, juste à discuter, sans vraiment bouger, sans vraiment savoir où tout cela va vous mener, à siroter vos vins chauds au milieu des odeurs de froid et de cigarette, avant de rejoindre un cortège qui – du moins c'est ce que tu crois comprendre – se dirige vers l'Assemblée Nationale. La pensée te fait sourire. Tu n'es peut-être pas la plus calée en histoire, mais la période de la révolution française t'a toujours intéressée plus que le reste, et la marche que tu entreprends te semble alors avoir du sens. Prendre l'Assemblée, oui, voilà qui te semble intelligent, alors tu marches en ne perdant pas de vue Chat Noir, criant avec les autres citoyens des slogans auxquels tu adhère plus ou moins – parce que tu doutes franchement que Macron démissionne un jour, mais pourquoi pas le lui demander tout de même, sait-on jamais. Tu fronces les sourcils à l'itinéraire que tu vois le cortège emprunter quand vous entrez dans de petites rues qui ont presque des allures de passage, mais tu suis malgré tout, cherchant toujours le contact du bras de ton partenaire contre le tien. Le cuir de sa veste est froid, mais quand le contact se prolonge tu as l'impression de sentir sa chaleur au travers – ou alors c'est parce que tu croises son regard qui lui est brûlant d'excitation, d'amour et de quelque chose que tu ne parviens pas à identifier.

À ta droite, une trottinette en libre service se plante dans le pare-brise d'une voiture, et tu regardes autour de toi pour voir si tu arriverais à identifier le casseur qui a déjà disparu mais se fait huer par le reste du cortège tandis qu'un gilet jaune remet la trottinette à sa place sur le trottoir. Tu vois deux garçons à visage couvert marcher plus vite que les autres. Des messages circulent. Certains appellent au demi-tour sans se faire comprendre. Au final, vous continuez tout droit.

La première fois que le cortège commence à courir, tu essaies de garder ton calme, mais ça ne change rien à ton cœur qui tambourine. Ça se bouscule, et tu entends un type – un type que tu considères comme un manifestant expérimenté, à voir ses slogans comme des chants, sa tenue et son attention – qui répète haut et fort que ça ne sert à rien. Tu te sens emportée, et ton cœur se noie au fond de ta poitrine quand tu aperçois juste derrière toi, à à peine dix mètres, une ligne de CRS. On te bouscule, tu regardes à droite et à gauche, tu as envie de courir mais tu es bien décidée à garder la tête froide. Tout va bien, tu te répètes, tout va bien.

« Ma Lady ! »

Une main dans la tienne. Tu tournes la tête. Le cortège s'est calmé, ou alors c'est juste ton cœur qui a su se stabiliser à la lumière verte et calme des yeux de Chat Noir. Soudain, plus rien ne bouge et en la serrant tu remarques que la main de ton partenaire est gantée. Tu devines les doigts fins au travers du tissu, tu t'y accroches. Devant et derrière, deux murailles de boucliers que ni lui ni toi n'a l'intention de forcer – ni qui que ce soit dans le cortège. Tu ne sais pas qui le lance – une part de toi pense que c'est celui qui tout à l'heure prônait le calme – mais presque tout le monde reprend en chœur, toi comprise :

« On n'est pas ! Des casseurs ! »

Tu ne sais pas combien de temps ça dure, ce moment de flottement, mais bientôt la voie se libère et tu n'aurais jamais cru un jour participer à un cortège de gilets jaunes qui applaudirait des CRS. Tu te sens comme soulagée. Tu as l'impression d'appartenir à un mouvement, quelque chose de vraiment plus grand que toi, et tu n'as pas besoin d'échanger un seul mot avec ton partenaire pour le savoir sur la même longueur d'ondes que toi. Sauver Paris, c'est votre quotidien, pourtant tu ne t'es jamais sentie impliquée de cette façon dans la vie de cette ville. C'est différent. Ça te fait sourire sous ton masque.

Vous marchez longtemps, et la nuit est tombée et bien tombée quand tu réalise que le groupe de manifestants que vous formez a bien diminué depuis le départ de République. Il y a eu des divisions, et au final il te semble que vous vous dirigez vers Hôtel de Ville, quand d'autres sont partis vers Bastille. Tu remarques qu'à présent, Chat Noir et toi faites partie de la première ligne, et soudain quelque chose ne sent pas bon dans l'air. Le temps que tu le sentes vraiment il est déjà trop tard. Vous ne pouvez pas reculer. Vous marchez sur la route. Certains commencent à courir. Tu veux faire demi-tour mais tu sais que la retraite est coupée. La main de Chat Noir disparaît une seconde de la tienne comme une quinte de toux le plie en deux, et juste après lui tu sens l'odeur étrangement sucrée des gaz lacrymogènes. Tu veux lui tenir la main, mais tu n'y vois rien. Il fait sombre, et brumeux. Ta gorge pique et malgré les lunettes tu as envie de pleurer, ton nez est comme chatouillé de piments. Tu en vois certains les mains levées en signe de paix, tu les imite. Tu cherches le regard de Chat Noir sans le trouver. Tu le vois, et il est figé comme une statue. Tu l'appelles, et quand il répond sa voix tremble. Alors tu le prends contre toi. Un tir de flashball te fait sursauter. Tu n'arrives plus à distinguer quoi que ce soit d'utile, tu vois des manifestants en noir marcher d'un air sûr, d'autres à genoux au sol. Tu sens Chat Noir trembler, et tu le force à te suivre d'un regard et il garde les mains en l'air et toi aussi et tu le diriges vers un endroit où il n'y a plus de manifestants. Face à vous, des flashballs vous pointent. Tu n'avances plus. Tu les sais à portée de voix, et tu n'as plus qu'une seule idée en tête, tu as chassé toutes les autres : tu dois sortir Chat Noir d'ici, et maintenant. Tu cries par-dessus le bruit assourdissant de ton cœur qui bat beaucoup trop fort :

« On veut juste rentrer chez nous ! S'il-vous-plaît ! »

Tu avances d'un pas lent, puis d'un second. Tu as envie de t'enfuir en courant quand deux CRS se détachent de la barrière qu'ils forment pour avancer vers vous, matraque à la main, mais tu ne bouges pas. Ils ne vont pas vous frapper si vous ne faîtes pas le moindre mouvement, si ? Ton cœur bat de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus vite, tu as mal aux bras et maintenant toi aussi tu trembles mais tu n'arrives pas à tourner la tête pour regarder ton partenaire et tu espères juste qu'il t'imite et ne s'est pas enfui et qu'il est avec toi et tu tournes la tête et tu l'aperçois et il est comme toi et quand tu tournes la tête à nouveau le visage du CRS est juste dix centimètres au-dessus du tien et tu vois sa main se lever et s'abaisser et tes cheveux et tes oreilles te tirent horriblement, tes yeux te brûlent et tu sens l'air sur ton visage et les larmes qui montent quand tu croises le regard du policier en essayant d'y chercher ce qu'il y a d'humain sous les ordres qu'il a reçus.

« Vas-y, dégage. »

Ce sont ses mots et c'est abominable mais ça sonne à tes oreilles comme un salut et tu vois que Chat Noir vient de vivre la même chose que toi et vous marchez d'un pas qui trottine jusqu'à une place pas loin. L'Hôtel de Ville. Tu mets un temps infini avant de te rendre compte que tes mains sont toujours en l'air et tu vois ton partenaire, qui t'a devancée vers un robinet publique qui a encore les bras levée.

« Baisse les mains, tu lui dis de loin et il sursaute et s'exécute et tu le vois retirer ses gants, faire sortir de l'eau du robinet et se laver les doigts avant de se mouiller le visage et de juste s'appuyer contre l'arrivée d'eau et alors tu tentes un : Ça va, maintenant. »

Mais c'est trop tard. C'est la peur, la colère, la confiance qui s'effrite et tu le vois s'effondrer et alors il n'y a plus rien à faire que venir et le serrer dans tes bras et contenir ses sanglots et ses larmes. Tu l'entends baragouiner, tu crois qu'il essaie d'incriminer les lacrymogènes pour son état dans une tentative d'humour dérisoire mais tu n'y réagis pas. Soudain tu te détestes de n'avoir rien pu faire. Tu te repasses la situation, tu t'imagines te transformer au milieu du cortège dès les premiers gazs, le prendre, l'emmener sur un toit, tout pour ne pas avoir à voir ça. C'est toi qui l'as entraîné ici, après tout. Au bout d'un interminable enfer de _mea culpa_ dans ton crâne, il se détache de toi légèrement, et tu croises ses yeux rouges et deux choses te tombent dessus simultanément. Une lourde couche de culpabilité supplémentaire et –

« Adrien – »

Un hoquet, il écarquille ses yeux verts et rouges et tu ne portes pas non plus tes lunettes de piscine ni ton masque et tu as définitivement envie de mourir. Oui, tu aurais dû te transformer, ça aurait évité beaucoup de mauvaises choses, et soudain c'est à ton tour de paniquer parce qu'il t'a reconnue et parce qu'il te connaît et parce que ses lèvres ont le goût sucré et brûlant des gazs lacrymogènes – et pourquoi tu sens le goût de ses lèvres en premier lieu ? – et tu te dégages et il te regarde et tu ne sais pas comment lui rendre son regard, parce que ce sont bien ces yeux, les yeux qui t'aiment, ils n'ont pas changé après avoir vu ton visage, mais c'est le visage que tu aimes et devant lequel tu as tellement envie d'être parfaite sans jamais y parvenir une seule seconde et tu es beaucoup trop angoissée par l'ensemble de cette situation. Et il doit le sentir – forcément qu'il le sent, tu es à deux doigts d'hyperventiler et ton immobilité fait penser à une crise de tétanie – et il te dit :

« C'est juste moi. Juste Chat, ça va. Je suis désolé, je le referai pas. Ma Lady ? Tout va bien. Je suis désolé. Eh, s'il-te-plaît, regarde-moi, tu vas voir, c'était rien, c'est rien, c'est … Eh, tout va bien. Tout va bien. »

Et tu veux bien essayer de le croire puisqu'il te regarde toujours comme ça, toujours pareil, toujours comme Chat Noir, ton partenaire, et il est la personne en qui tu as le plus confiance au monde alors tu fermes la bouche et tu respires par le nez et tu le regardes et tout est tellement mélangé en face de toi que tu ne sais plus ce que tu vois vraiment – Chat Noir autant qu'Adrien, Adrien autant que Chat Noir, il est eux, il est lui qui est les deux et est-ce que quand il te regarde il voit Marinette et Ladybug ? C'est étrange parce que ses yeux, ses yeux ils sont entièrement pleins d'amour et ça ça veut dire qu'il aime en entier, et s'il voit Marinette autant que Ladybug – comment pourrait-il t'aimer pourtant ? Ce ne doit pas être la priorité. D'abord tu clignes des yeux pour être certaine de bien voir, tu te les frottes comme tu le fais le matin pour te débarrasser du sable du sommeil, sauf que ça a plutôt un effet inverse et tu gémis parce que tu viens de te remettre du gaz lacrymogène dans les yeux et il rit, et ça tu ne l'avais pas vu venir. Et en riant il te tire par les épaules et te force à te laver les mains en sortant d'une de ses poches deux ampoules de sérum physiologique et en ouvre une. Les mains rincées et glacées, tu le laisses te rejeter la tête en arrière et tu obéis quand il te dit d'ouvrir grand les yeux même si c'est contre-instinctif quand tu vois une grosse goutte tomber là, puis une autre, et dans chaque œil. Tu en es à papillonner des cils très fort quand il te tend un mouchoir en glissant :

« On est bêtes, non ? »

Et tu te demandes à quoi vous devez ressembler, et il doit avoir raison, deux abrutis, deux adolescents à peine pubères qui se prennent pour des super-héros, deux cœur qui se tournent autour et se croisent sans se voir, deux gamins au milieu d'une ville immense.

« Sans doute. »

Ta voix tremble un peu, mais pas tant et tu parviens à sortir un petit sourire. Il te le rend, et tu le vois un peu flou avec ce qu'il te reste de solution de chlorure de sodium dans les yeux mais ça garde toute son émotion. Tu te pinces les lèvres pour ne pas pleurer, il te pose une main sur l'épaule et tu la devines glacée.

« Un chocolat chaud, peut-être ? »

La perspective est réjouissante, tu es glacée et tu ne veux rien de plus qu'un moment de paix pour mettre les choses au clair dans ta tête, remettre de la lumière dans les pièces de ton cerveau que cette journée a assombries ou floutées. Tu contestes tout de même :

« Un vin chaud, plutôt. »

Et ça le fait rire et tu te demandes si vous n'allez pas faire de ça votre petite tradition, ça te plairait, tu penses, de savoir qu'à l'approche de Noël une boisson chaude et épicée et rouge t'attend avec Chat Noir quelque part dans Paris. Vous décidez d'un accord commun et muet de trouver une ruelle vide pour vous transformer, peu désireux de vous retrouver coincés dans les métros bloqués, et la tâche s'avère plus difficile que prévu comme vous vous trouvez dans le centre de la ville, où les mouvements de manifestations se mélangent aux touristes désorientés d'être pris dans la cohue, et vous devez marcher quelque chose comme vingt minutes avant de trouver un recoin déserté duquel vous n'attendez pas trois secondes pour vous élever, rejoignant les toits familiers.

C'est étrange pour toi de retrouver cette vue de haut sur la ville, de contempler ta cité sans en faire plus vraiment partie. Étrange, aussi, de porter ce costume et de ne rien faire. Le tissus sur ta peau te rappelle le rôle que tu endosses et qui n'aidera personne ce soir. Tu te sens à nouveau coupable mais la main de Chat Noir dans la tienne te tire vers un vin chaud et tu sais que tu es amoureuse de cette main, et c'est une bizarre certitude dans cette journée de doutes.

Tu ne saurais pas tant retracer de mémoire le trajet que vous avez emprunté mais vous en êtes arrivés, à un moment de vos bonds et courses, sur la terrasse de ta chambre, et il a disparu un moment atroce et flou avant de reparaître avec deux gobelets de vin chaud dans la main et tu te promets que la prochaine fois, c'est toi qui ira vous en chercher – parce que tu n'es pas la seule à avoir les yeux rouges ce soir.

Il y a un long moment que tu passes à souffler sur ton breuvage et à regarder la ville, seulement consciente de la chaleur du bras de Chat Noir à quelques millimètres du tien. Et puis, d'un mouvement infime que tu inities, contre le sien. Tu quittes ton costume sans rien dire et tu aimes la sensation du froid qui s'infiltre dans tes vêtements. Un éclat de lumière verte à tes côtés, et tu sais que Chat Noir n'a plus de masque non plus. Tu ne sais toujours pas quoi penser exactement de tout ça, mais tu te dis _on n'a plus de secrets, plus rien de caché entre nous_ et ça te fait du bien et tu te rapproches encore un peu.

Le souvenir du baiser volé, tout à l'heure, te revient, et une angoisse te prend quand tu envisages qu'il aie fait ça dans la panique, dans un moment flou où il n'avait pas encore compris que tu étais toi, mais quelque chose que tu ne comprends pas et n'as pas plus envie que ça de comprendre pour l'instant te rassure. Il t'aime. C'est une certitude. Et toi, tu es au moins amoureuse de sa main. Alors tu la cherches du bout des doigts pour la serrer, et elle est un peu plus froide que la tienne pourtant elle te tient chaud.

« Je crois que c'est la journée la plus bizarre de ma vie, tu dis.

— Moi aussi, il répond. Mais … Pas en mal ? Il y a …

— Trop d'éléments ?

— Quelque chose comme ça. Ma Lady … »

Il marque une pause, et tu tournes la tête pour détacher ton regard de Paris et le poser sur lui. Ses yeux brillent. Oh, oui, il t'aime, et c'est une évidence d'être ici, avec lui et un verre de vin chaud et tu te demandes comment ça a pu ne pas exister avant, cet instant, comment tu as vécu sans ça jusque là. Ta journée, objectivement, a été pleine d'horreur. Mais tu es bien.

« Je sais pas ce qui se passe vraiment, il reprend. Je ne comprends pas, tous ces mouvements, et … Je ne sais pas ce qu'on est, non plus. »

Une nouvelle pause. Tu te demandes s'il s'attend à ce que tu l'éclaircisse à ce sujet, à ce que tu le rejettes ou l'embrasse, mais avant que tu aies élucidé ce mystère il a repris.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'on va le faire. Mais je sais qu'on va le faire ensemble. »

Et ton cœur bat plus vite, et ce serait un moment idéal pour l'embrasser, pourtant tes lèvres n'embrassent que l'air quand tu répètes avec tout l'amour que tu lui portes :

« Ensemble. »

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Et … Voilà ?

Ce n'est pas que joyeux, alors **Isadora** , j'espère vraiment que ça ne rentre pas dans ce que tu appelles « triste » et que tu sors de cette lecture avec un sourire sur les lèvres.

Oh, et tout le monde, hein ! J'espère que tout le monde sourit et que vous passez tous un chouette Noël avec des gens ou des séries que vous aimez.

J'attends vos retours en vous souhaitant à tous un Joyeux Noël et une bonne fin d'année ! Plein d'amour sur vous !


End file.
